Love In Sand, Beautiful Leaf
by RandomtasticCandyKiss
Summary: Gaara finds true love. But can they find out what true love REALLY means? Discontinued! Sorry guys. ShifterYoukai and I got too far ahead and I couldn't keep up. I'll keep it up, but don't expect any more chapters. Sorry!
1. Tears & Anger

-1Anika carefully walked down the sidewalk, her black hair falling over her left eye. She was on her way to the ramen bar to meet with Sasuke and Naruto. Suddenly, a red haired boy walked into her, the girl falling back but catching herself.

"Damn… Watch it." Anika said, looking at the sullen eyed boy.

"Hn," He replied back, soon on his way again.

"Is that all you can say?" Anika asked him, anger rising as she threw a kunai expertly at his head, the blade shaving off three pieces of hair. The kunai crashed to the ground, a metallic sound filling the air. The boy turned, his face emotionless. He turned to her, sand flowing around him and darting at her, wrapping her up in a sandy embrace. Anika struggle against the grip, screaming for help.

"STOP! DAMN IT! STOP!" Anika pleaded shrilly, her body nearly going numb as it became harder for her to breath.

The boy let go of her, Anika crashing to the ground in pain. She got back up and glared at him as he walked away.

"BASTARD!" She screamed after him.

He disappeared over the hill so Anika started walking again, annoyed at the boy and his behavior. The girl was about to enter the ramen shop until she saw the red haired boy there, sitting next to Naruto.

Anika was about to walk away when Sasuke waved her to come in. Anika sighed and obeyed, walking in and taking a seat across the red haired boy and sitting next to Sasuke. Sakura had a glum face and left as soon as Anika entered. The black haired girl smirked at this. She and Sakura were sworn enemies, Anika being the overpowering one.

"Anika! You look pale! Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah… I was just nearly crushed with kid sand by a red haired bastard… I'm fine." She said sarcastically, glaring at the boy across from her.

"Gaara hurt you!?" Sasuke asked in almost pure surprise. Anika nodded in anger.

"Why did you do it, Gaara?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"She's the one who threw the dagger at me head…" He muttered.

"Hey!! I controlled the aim!!" She screamed out at him. Anika got up, angered by him, and walked out, tears streaming with pure anger and hurt.


	2. Forgive & Forget

Anika cried heavily until she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Sasuke.

"Leave me alone, Sasuke!" She shouted as she turned around, her hair flying as she snapped her neck to face...

Gaara! She stepped back and looked at the ground, finding her shoes interesting.

"Why are you crying?" Gaara asked, looking confused. _Childishly _confused.

"What?"

"Why are you crying? You are not physically hurt. You have no reason to be crying if there is no pain to mourn about." He said again in a calm voice. His pale green eyes were blank and his skin was pale. How could he be so calm? Anika was taking note of his figure. He _was_ fairly cute. But she was too angry to care at that moment.

"Shut up and leave me alone, Emo Kid." She growled, crossing her arms and allowing her hair to fall over her eyes.

"Tell me. Why do you cry over nothing?" he asked, the blank expression still on his face. The _eerie_ expression. Anika shuddered at this.

"Why do I need to tell you?" She asked sternly.

"Because you do not know what real pain is." He stated clearly.

"I have to..." She muttered, remembering her parents. He remained quiet, somehow giving her a sign that he wanted to hear her story.

"When I was five, my parents were killed by Sand Ninjas. Your type. before they left on the mission, they told me something. When you embraced me in the sand, it reminded me of how they died. They crushed every bone in their bodies and suffered painful heart damage..." She explained, remember the night Tsunade had told her. Anika couldn't sleep for many months to a year. She never got over it since then.

Gaara snickered. Or did he smirk? Anika couldn't tell through the tears. Half of herself was telling her to hurt him, but half was holding her back. She hated her alter ego. It always held her back from acheiving something she wanted it seemed. She sighed through the sobs and quieted down, wiping tears from her face. Then the red haired boy spoke.

"My mother died when I was born. I was betrayed many times and unloved. I never knew what love was and I never will. I thought my uncle Yashamaru was someone who loved me, but he turned on me once my mother died. He grieved and killed himself with an exploding scroll. I fight for only myself and love only myself. That is the only love I need." He said in a cold, monotone. Anika felt bad for confronting him now. All he was was a heartbroken boy, his life not exactly prefect. No one to love? That was what got her. She had no one to love either. Only her friends. Naruto seemed to be his friend...

"...I'm sorry." Anika whispered out. He ever so slightly smiled, which took her by surprise. She drew close to him now and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burried her face into his neck. He stifly hugged her back, setting his arms around her waist. Soon he loosened up and held her tighter.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" Sasuke whispered loudly from a nearby bush.

"HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE HUGGING! And... they look like they're ENJOYING it!!" Naruto whispered back. Sasuke felt warm and angry.

"Gaara's hugging my best friend! MY CRUSH! ... Shit... did I say that out loud?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Yes! And now I have black mail!" Naruto whispered, shooting up a fist of victory.

Anika heard the whispers and saw Naruto's fist.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! NARUTO UZIMAKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!" Anika screamed at them, letting go of Gaara and glaring at the two red faced fools.

"Where you spying on us!?!" Anika confronted, pointing an accusing finger at the two glum faced freaks.

Naruto nodded sadly as Sasuke stood numbly, still shocked that Naruto knew his secret.

"Umm... I'll be going now!" Sasuke said as he jogged off. Naruto followed. Arayh smiled at Gaara. He slightly smiled back. _More of a smirk if you ask me..._

Anika hugged Gaara once more, the two falling back into the previous position. Anika noticed the sky and frowned.

"I should be going. It's getting late." Anika said in a slightly rushed voice. Gaara seemed to frown and nodded, kissing her cheek and walking in the oppisite direction she was headed. Something was pulling her back, but she kept going. She didn't want to leave, but she knew Kakashi would kill her is she was late. Anika noticed Sasuke and ran after him, still fuming from what he did.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Anika screamed after him. Sasuke was running like a maniac until he ran into Gaara whom stummbled back and looked around in faint surprise. Sasuke was sitting on the ground looking like a coward as Anika towered over him. He was shaking and appologizing, never knowing how scary Anika was when she was angry.

Anika sent him home, making him run like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

Anika kissed Gaara's cheek, winked at him, and ran off for her house, not daring to look back...


	3. Hugs & Kisses

Anika woke up, her black hair falling over her eyes. She moaned as she turned off her alarm clock and stretched as best as she could before combing through her hair and dressing into a tight black shirt and baggy black jeans. She pulled on her shoes and headed out the door, thinking about Gaara as she walked towards the bridge where she met Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi everyday. She reached it, Sasuke being the only one there. Soon Naruto and Sakura arrived tiredly. They instantly knew they'd be waiting a while.

About two hours later, Kakashi appeared and smiled.

"Good morning my students! Sorry I'm late. I had to help an old lady acorss the street and she turned out to be my grandmother. So we had to catch up..."

"LIAR!!!" Sakura and Naruto screamed. Sasuke and Anika rolled their eyes.

"Alright. Let's get going. We have to clean the mountains of the Hokages' faces from Naruto's last rebelion..." Kakashi said sharply, the four teenagers following behind, groaning and mummbling.

From the corner of Anika's eye, she could see Gaara on the other side of the street. She gasped and looked away as fast as possible, telling herself she didn't like him. _I don't like him... It's just a feeling... Quit troubling yourself, Anika. He's only a boy and he's just as human as you are..._ Anika kept telling herself this. She saw a hurt expression on his face as she walked ahead of the others now, her red eyes staring at the cement below her.

LATER

Anika scrubbed at the stone, the paint rubbing onto the scrubbing brush she was using.

"Damn it, Naruto! Why are you such a pain!?! CHA!" Sakura screeched at him. Naruto looked small and defensless as he ignored the pink-haired, billboard faced, girly girl. He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment then contined to scrub at the swirly marks of paint.

Anika spotted Gaara on the mountain top. He looked hurt and lonely. _Heart rendingly hurt and sorrowfully lonely..._ She knew she had hurt him by not waving or giving him a slight greeting. She searched to see if anyone was paying attention and teleported up, poofing next to him.

"Hey." Anika said with a smile. He looked away.

"Why did you not say anything? Do you not like me anymore?" Gaara questioned, looking at Anika's ruby eyes. Anika smiled.

"I'm sorry about that. I was tired, confused, and happy all at once. I was thinking of you though." She smiled again. This made Gaara smile. Anika hugged him again, resting her head on his shoulder. The girl brought her lips close to his but stopped herself. He took note of this and lowered his head, kissing her on the lips, softly then growing it into more passion. She kissed back, happy that this was actually happening to her. She moved her arms around his neck, knowing this was the highlight of her day.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"I should go back and help now. I'm free in about two hours. Meet me at nine at this spot?" Anika asked, a cute pout on her face. He kissed her cheek and nodded, teleporting to an area on the mountain with tall grass to hide him. Anika teleported back and got back to work, Sasuke smirking and knowing exactly where she went...

(( Sorry. I'm getting tired right now. I'll make the third chapter tomorrow. Sleepiness getting to me... Yawn ))

**Gaara: **_**So what is happening next?**_

**BeautifulDarkness: **_**You'll see soon enough, my Gaara-Panda!! Huggles him tightly**_

**Gaara & BD: **_**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Leaves & Sand

After the mountain faces had been cleaned, the four shinobi sat tiredly on the metal lifters that had held them there to wash the paint marks. Anika layed back and stared at the sky, not noticing Sasuke was staring hungrilly at her. Kakashi dismissed the four to get a nights rest. As Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi left, Anika teleported to the top of the mountain to find Gaara again. She smiled at him as she walked up to his form, his arms open for her and embracing her as soon as she was pressed against him. She kissed his cheek, happy that she had time to be with him then and there.

"I missed you," Anika said with a grin on her face. He smiled and walked with her, happy to be with her.

LATER

Anika and Gaara sat in the tall grass, happy and content. Anika stared at the stars, a shooting star falling across the velvet sky. She smiled and pointed it out.

"What is so perfect about a star?" Gaara asked Anika childishly. Anika smiled, glad to answer.

"A star is perfect. But not nearly as perfect as the one you love." She said, looking into his light green eyes.

"Well I have found the one I love..." Gaara said, pulling her closer.

"I have found Love in the Sand..." Anika whispered into his ear.

"And I have found Love in a Leaf... and it's the most beautiful Leaf of all..." Gaara whispered back before kissing her cheek. In a matter of minutes, Anika was asleep in Gaara's arms. He took note of this and fell into meditation, seeing he didn't sleep since Shukaku was inside of him.

Sasuke smirked through the tall grass in which surrounded his suave and ruggedly good looking form. Tonight he would earn Anika's heart...

As Sasuke crept up behind Gaara and Anika, he cast a paralyzing jutsu on Gaara and carried Anika away in his arms, being careful not to wake her up.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Anika woke up, her ankles tied and her mouth gagged. She frantically struggled until she saw Sasuke sitting in front of her.

"Good," he started, "you're awake." He pulled the gag from her mouth.

"What do you want?" Anika asked.

"You."

"What?!"

"I want you, Anika." Sasuke said in a low handsome tone.

"No! I'm with Gaara!"

"Gaara? He's not good for you. I could give you more than that beast ever could. He's pure evil, Anika. A murderer. He'll kill you just like he killed family accept for those two nimwitted idiots that follow him around." Sasuke said. He seemed so serious.

"No! You're wrong! I won't listen to you!" Anika screamed out. The lies continied until sand captured Sasuke in a tight and rough embrace.

**BD: **_**HAHAHAHA!!! I SHALL LEAVE YOU A CLIFF HANGER!!!!**_

**Gaara: **_**... Damn... she's as evil as me...**_

**BD & Gaara: **_**REVIEWS!!!!**_


	5. Bloodshed & Tears

A red headed boy came into view with a cold expression on his face. He saw Anika in which was tied and bound, making his anger rise even more. He tightened the sand around Sasuke, making the raven haired shinobi scream in pain. Several snaps were heard as Gaara crushed the bones in Sasuke's body. Anika stared in silent, horrific terror, her body freezing up.

"Gaara! STOP!" Anika screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Gaara hesitated but let loose, Sasuke falling painfully to the ground. Anika shook her head, her hair flowing over her shoulders. She got up shakily, and ran off, too horrified by the scene to speak. She knew she had to run. She was being _told_ to move.

Suddenly, Anika hit the ground and fell onto her hands and knees, her eyes closed tight and her body shaking as she layed herself on the stone and dirt ground. She felt the pressence of sand near her, carressing her skin gently as arms took her carefully, pulling her close. She knew it was Gaara. She hugged him back, crying into the white sash around his shoulder and torso.

"What is wrong, Anika?" He asked, his eyes full of childish worry.

"I... I couldn't stand it... that's..." Anika sputtered the rest out, "that's how my parents died!" She hugged herself, trying to get the horrid feeling out of herself.

Gaara remained quiet and held her close, knowing how bad he had made her feel. He regretted it. He knew it hurt her.

When Gaara and Anika had left Sasuke laying there, he weakly teleported himself to Konoha, his body laying weakly in the middle of the street. Naruto had just wlaked out of the ramen bar and spotted Sasuke laying there.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted out, running to him and kneeling next to the raven haired boy.

"What happened to you?"

"Gaara... did this... he's with Anika... he tried to hurt her... I was trying to protect.. her..." He muttered, knowing his lie was perfectly good.

"What? No! Gaara would NEVER try to hurt Anika!"

"Ha... why would you believe... him? He's... a monster..." As Sasuke said this Naruto ran off, heading towards the Hokage Mountain.

Gaara held Anika close, his hands in her hair and her arms around his neck. Suddenly, Gaara's sand shield went up, several kunais hitting the sand. Gaara turned his head, his eyes widening when he saw several Leaf ninjas and... NARUTO!

"Naruto? What are you doing?" The Sand shinobi asked.

"Sasuke told me you were trying to hurt Anika!" Naruto shouted.

"And you believed him? I was not hurting her. I was protecting her from _**him**_..."

"Oh..."

"Just leave us alone..." Gaara muttered his eyes cold as he looked at the frightened Anika. Naruto walked off in shame.

_He betrayed me... My best friend thought I was some maniac... Why would he think that? He __**knows**__ I love Anika... _Gaara thought. The boy let go of Anika, Anika looking up oddly at him as he ran off, pulling out a kunai from his pocket. Anika watched him disappear into the darkness. She was alone. Had she hurt him? How bad did he feel? She thought it was his fault; so she pulled out her own kunai and drew it near to her bare left inner forearm. She left tears wetten the skin before...

Gaara slashed at his wrist, blood flowing freely and splattering onto the grass before him with every pitiful and sorrow filled attempt of suicide. He didn't scream - he enjoyed the pain taking away the pain in his heart. _Medicine could not heal a hurt heart... Only love. _That's what Yashamaru had said to Gaara once. But Yashmaru had betrayed him, too...

Anika stabbed at her arm, blood flying up and a streak of the warm, red liquid touched her cheek. She choked back a scream. She checked the wound to see if she had hit anything that would make the wound fatal. Nothing. She pulled it through her skin and back out, throwing the kunai onto the ground. She got up, tears in her eyes. Anika walked through the streets, blood engulfing her left arm as the liquid touched the street, painting it with eeriness.

Anika kept walking until she saw Gaara, his body shaking. She ran up to him and saw the slash marks. He looked faint and weak. Blood loss. Anika helped him up, and pulled his good arms around her shoulders.

"We're getting you to the hospital..." Anika whispered. She walks him to the hospital where she watched as Tsunade treated Gaara. He was now laying tiredly in the hospital bed, Anika and Tsunade beside him. Tsunade looked down at Anika's blood caked wrist.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked softly.

"Shit happens. People do things to get rid of the other pain inside of them. This is how I deal with my pain..." Anika answered half heartidly.

"Why don't you talk to someone instead?"

"Because I'm not that open." Anika replied again. With that, Tsunade left Gaara and Anika alone.

NEXT DAY! -Fear it! Huggle it! And most of all... GIVE IT WAFFLES! LOTS AND LOTS OF TASTY TASTY WAFFLES!! lol, Panda-Chan... xD-

Anika woke up beside the bed, her neck aching from sleeping so oddly. She saw Gaara with his eyes open, just staring at her. She smiled.

**BD: **_**Fairly long chapter. D Hope ya'll like it!!**_

**Gaara: **_**Reviews... If you dare...**_

**BD: **_**WHAT WAS THAT!?! -glares-**_

**Gaara: **_**Ummm... BYE!!! -runs away-**_

_**P.S. this chapter was edited. I forgot some parts lol. hope ya'll like it!!!**_


	6. Insanity & Stupidity

"Anika..." Gaara whispered groggily. Anika kissed his cheek.

"He didn't believe me... He's my best friend..." Gaara said, slightly delirious from blood loss.

"He was tricked by Sasuke. Don't worry. It's okay now." Anika said, trying to calm him.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered again. Anika sat next to him and helped him sit up.

"It's okay." She hugged him and started to pat his hair.

LATER! LOVE IT! FEAR IT! HUGGLE IT! AND GIVE IT LOTS AND LOTS OF TASTY TASTY WAFFLES!

"Shikamaru, you're staying with Anika and Gaara." Tsunade said, setting her hands on her hips. The alien boy looked at Anika.

"WHAT!?!?! I'LL BE THE ONLY GIRL! DON'T DUMP HIM ON ME, TSUNADE!" Anika screeched out. Tsunade gave her a stern glare. The girl settled down and started walking away, mumbling something about boys going to try to get in her pants that night. Gaara smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come on, alien boy." Gaara said.

"Hey! I have feelings you know!" Shikamaru shouted out, following them. Two green anntenae came loose from his pony tail. He muttered something and walked ahead. Anika sighed and rested her head on Gaara's shoulder as the two walked.

-WARNING- Hot make out scene dead ahead. Please proceed with caution!

Gaara touched her cheek and lifted her chin so her eyes met his. He kissed her until it grew with a firey passion. Anika licked his lower lip, making him grin slightly and nibble on her lip as well. Gaara's tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. She granted him permission and his tongue darted into her mouth, tasting her mouth all over and fighting her tongue. She kissed him before breaking the "kiss" and grinned, suddenly feeling many eyes staring. Anika and Gaara were being stared at by several other shinobi. They had been watching them and Shikamaru. Besides! Shikamaru had green anntenae sticking out of his head and Gaara and Anika were having a hot make out session while walking! Oh the insanity of it all...

"What are you staring at?" Anika shot at the curious shinobi. Their eyes widened as they continued to do what they were doing before... Oh yes... Insanity was palpipal. -Sp? lol-

LATER AT HOME! LOVE IT! FEAR IT! AND GIVE IT LOTS AND LOTS OF TASTY TASTY WAFFLES!

Shikamaru was beside the TV set, setting it so it was homed on Alien TV. Crappy commercials and much more.

"What the hell is that?" Anika asked Shikamaru, an odd expression plastered on her face.

"Alien TV!" Shikamaru answered proudly.

"Alien boy..." Anika muttered before walking up to her room. Gaara had set mounds of sand around the house, and Anika stepped into his sand littered room, breathing in the soft scent.

"The sand reminds me of Suna," Gaara said, sitting on his bed of sand. Anika nodded in understanding.

-Note: I can't remember a lot of this stuff. So I might be bad from here on in...-

Gaara cuddled up with Anika, pulling her close.

"Anything planned for tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Hmmm... Nope! Just my birthday!" She replied. Gaara looked baffled.

"I'll be back in a little bit..." He said before walking out of his room and running outside.

A BIT LATER

"What should I get her? Everything's not good enough for her..." Gaara said to himself. He searched around the windows of closed shops. Suddenly, he bumped into the one... the only...

**BD: **_**Edited it... Sorry it took so long. I've been lazy and I've had writer's block. I'm getting help from Shifter-Youkai, though hehe.**_

**Gaara: **_**Reviews! -runs off before BD can catch him-**_

**CLIFF HANGER!!!!!! Haha!! I am so evil D**


	7. Freak Outs & Promises

Naruto!

"Naruto..." Gaara said.

"Hey, Gaara! What's up?" The blonde haired kid asked goofily, his eyes smiling.

"I need a present for Anika... Her birthday is tomorrow, and nothing her is good enough for her." He stated, looking around the darkening streets of Konoha.

"A present? Hmm..." Naruto started, "...I've got it! Follow me!" With that, Naruto pulled Gaara along with him. A small cart appeared in the near distance, and Naruto pulled him up to it. The cart was filled with different selections of promise rings. Red, black, blue, violet, pink, rainbow - you name it! Different sizes were displayed as well. Gaara looked at them, his eyes searching the lovely selections when he noticed Naruto was half asleep.

"Go home. I can handle it from here." Gaara told him. He didn't want Naruto to know what he was going to choose.

"Hmm? Okay! See ya, Gaara!" Naruto tiredly walked out of earshot and sight range. Gaara pointed at an elegant ring. The price was terrifyingly high, but he didn't think the price would matter. His Anika was _priceless_...

BACK AT HOME! FEAR IT! LOVE IT! HUGGLE IT! GIVE IT MANY TASTY TASTY WAFFLES!

Anika was asleep when Gaara walked into her room. He snuggled next to her and wrapped his arms around her once he got in bed next to her. He kissed her lightly, the kiss growing gently and sweetly.

"_Yeah! Finally, pup! I'm __**FINALLY**__ going to get laid! Good job, pup!_" Shukaku shouted happily in Gaara mind.

"_Shut up, you horny demon. I would never do that to her._" Gaara shot back in his mind. Shukaku remained quiet for the rest of the night as Gaara pulled the blankets over himself and Anika.

IN DAH MORNIN'!

Anika layed quietly next to Gaara, his bare chest against hers. She was blushing rather deeply. Why? Let's just hope you know why... She just hoped to the Hokage Shikamaru hadn't heard them last night. Oh what insanity that would be... Oh! Her birthday! She was fifteen now.

_Shit... Before marriage, too..._ Anika thought to herself, her cheeks rosy with embarassment again. Gaara was staring at her, a smile on his face as he pulled the blankets closer to their cold bodies. Suddenly, a knocking was heard on the door and the knob was turned. The door opened fully as Shikamaru stepped in. He glanced at the two, looked at the completely messed up blankets and his mouth opened widely in an 'O', and his eyes widened completely.

"OH MY GOD! YOU FREAKIN'... OH MY GOD!!" He screeched out before slamming the door and fainting just outside the door.

Anika and Gaara burst out laughing.

"I sudgest we get dressed... Shikamaru will most likely not speak or meet eye to eye with us for about a week..." Gaara said, pulling a blanket around his waist and changing quickly. Anika nodded and dressed swiftly, her embarassment clear and visible. Hell, she even put her shirt on backwards she was so embarassed!

The two lovers stepped out of their room and stepped over a fainted Shikamaru, smirking. Gaara remembered something and pulled Anika back into the room, grabbing a package from the night stand. He pulled out a small black box and told Anika to sit down. Confused, Anika obeyed and plopped onto the bed.

Suddenly, a diamond ring was infront of her. A silver band, and a fair sized diamond. It all happened in a blur.

"Anika? Will you... marry me?" Gaara asked, his hopes obviously high and his spirit nervous.

"Gaara... I don't know what... to say..." She whispered softly.

"Say yes?"

"Oh my gosh... Yes!!" Anika replied happily, smiling widely as Gaara slipped the beautiful and breath taking ring onto her finger. A perfect fit for a perfect couple...

**BD: **_I think this was one of the most hilarious, and embarassing chapters Shifter and I created. lol I had no problem with it, seeing I'm a Romance Whore. lol_

**Gaara: **_Wait... I DID WHAT!?!?!_

**BD: **_Umm... Nothing, Gaara-kun!_

**Gaara:**_ Right... -Shunned-_

**BD: **_CHILL! IT'S ONLY FICTION!_

**Gaara: **_... Okay. Reviews!_


End file.
